Miroku's Hand
by Icedrake-5150
Summary: Rated R for language, and possible future content. Miroku gets trapped(several times by several people), and must deal with emotional problems. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru must work together.


Disclaimer: Ok, Im making a leap of faith here and assuming that all  
who read this are gonna start at the beginning. So, I'm only gonna  
put this stupid thing in once. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF  
THE CHARACTERS FROM IT. IF ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ARE USED, THERE WILL  
BE A NOTICE OF THIER ORIGINS AT THE END OF THE STORY.  
  
Authors Notes: Im going to avoid author's notes most of the time, and  
if I use one it will usually be to clarify possible confusion. Any  
and all authors notes will be denoted by (A.N.) in subscript type.  
The note itself will be at the end of the story so as not to piss off  
all you other readers that don't give a dam.  
  
Symbols: These are my generic notations, and will be used for all of my stories.  
  
= A change in time and place(Not used for short hops)  
  
= Major change in place (Great distances)  
  
------------ = Dream  
  
"blah blah blah blah blah" = Speech  
  
'blah blah blah blah blah' = Thought  
  
-blah blah blah blah blah- = Telepathy  
  
================== = Start/End of actual story  
  
You can make recommendations about anything you may want to happen in this story. I already have most of what I'm doing planned out, but I may squeeze in one or two things to make all you readers happy. Besides recommendations and suggestions help me think of stuff to put in with some of my other possible plot lines. Well, Enough nonsense, on to the story! Read and Review please.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 1: Trapping of Miroku  
  
As Miroku followed Kagome and Sango to the hot springs, he was careful to stay off the path and in the shadows. From tree to tree he snuck along, making sure to keep the two beautiful woman just within sight to avoid detection. When they stopped and looked back along the path they had come, he quickly dove behind a clump of nearby bushes. Many times he had been knocked down by those two before he even got a chance to see them because he had been caught at this stage.  
Peeking out from the bush he watched as the two scanned the area, and for a moment he thought he had been caught when Sango began to come back up the path where he was hidden. His fears were relieved when she bent down to pick something off of the ground that she had presumably dropped. As she bent over, he was treated to a rare unobstructed view of her breasts as the front of her clothes loosed enough for him to sneak a peek.  
  
Hiding once again as she stood up, he watched as she rejoined Kagome and showed her what she had dropped. He continued to follow them with his eyes as they began to walk once more towards the hot springs. His confidence that he remained undiscovered was reinforced as he listened to the happy chatter of the two. Though they were too far for him to hear what they were saying, he did catch Sango use his name and then the two laughed and moved on.  
  
'Aw, I'm touched that a woman of such beauty would refer to me with such a light heart' were his thoughts as he waited for them to move far enough along for him to get out. Once they rounded a bend in the path, he crawled from his hiding place and continued to follow. Once out, his rational mind came up and argued that in the conversation of the girl he had probably been the object of some bad joke. Shaking off a feeling forebode and the remaining daze of getting such a great view of Sango, without having to pay with it in pain, he hurried after the two beauties hoping to catch a look of them before they got into the water.  
  
"So, is it him?" Kagome asked as Sango rejoined her.  
"Yeah its Miroku alright," Sango said as she tossed the rock she had picked up into the forest, "He's the only one I know with such a perverted mind that he'd go for a look down my clothes while trying to hide."  
  
Kagome laughed as she said, "All to true. So what do you want to do to him this time? I don't know about you, but I'm kinda getting tired of just hitting him over the head every time."  
  
"Yeah, so am I. I don't think its getting through to him either. What do people in your time do to deal with this, I'm afraid the only thing I know how to do is bash him until he stops." Sango replied.  
  
"Since you mentioned it, I seem to remember the boys at school complaining about being embarrassed and most of them would do anything to make sure that nobody else finds out. Especially when they've been 'exposed'"  
  
"So we embarrass the monk, are you sure that's going to work?"  
  
"Of course, think of what he'd give to avoid having embarrassing stories of him told to every single beautiful girl in every village,"  
  
The two shared dark smiles and continues to the hot springs. Once there, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "So how exactly are we going to catch him? I mean we'll be in the water, and I don't want him to peek at me while I chase him down."  
"Well, I can stop him from peeking at us somewhat with these," as Kagome held up a pair of like bikinis from her bag.  
  
Taking one from her, Sango looked at it dubiously while Kagome explained how to put it on.  
  
"So is this why you were measuring me before you went back to your time?" Sango asked as she began to change.  
  
Giggling, Kagome answered, "Yeah, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise, but I can't tink of an occasion where I can just give something to you and no one else. Besides, I think that the sooner we start using them the better."  
  
"Thank you, but I can't help but think that Miroku is still going to get some sort of twisted pleasure out of us wearing these." Sango commented as she finished changing, "So now that that's covered, how are we gonna get Miroku?"  
  
"I think its time I had Shippo earn some more chocolate"  
  
"Your going to use chocolate to bribe him? You know how he gets when he eats that stuff."  
  
"I know, but I've giving him several bits of it lately and he hasn't been like that which means he's stashing it somewhere." Kagome said as she giggled at the memory of Shippo on a sugar rush. The first time it had happened, Kagome had told the others not to bother trying to stop him and to just let it wear off on its own. Sango had taken her advice and joined her to watch while Inuyasha and Miroku had tried unsuccessfully to curb the child's antics. Finally the two had given up exhausted and slumped next to the two woman. After that incident, they had learned to just let Shippo run around and he'd crash on his own.  
  
Leaving a couple bars of chocolate on top of their clothes as a signal, the two entered the spring to wait. They knew that before long, the little kitsune would come by to check for the sign. Once that happened, Miroku wouldn't be able to get away in time even if he wised up to Shippo coming after him.  
  
Hearing the two enter the hot spring, Miroku crept up to his vantage point atop a small ledge beside the spring. Settling in, he sat on his heels so he could avoid the rocks they would throw into the foliage, and with luck if he was caught he would be able to get away in time. It had taken him a while, but he had eventually wizened up to their trick of throwing random rocks into the forest trying to get him to think that they knew he was there and scare him into coming out or leaving. Sometimes they would get lucky and a rock would land square on his head with a clunk they knew all too well.  
  
Hearing the snap of a twig, Miroku froze fearing that he had given himself away and was about to be pummeled. His body tensed as Sango and Kagome heard the noise and turned with rocks poised for the throw. Each picking a spot they threw their rocks. Kagome's landed far to the right while Sango's sailed right past his head barely missing through his quick dodge.  
  
Thankful that they had missed, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks for being allowed to view the two so much without being beat. So absorbed was he in watching them bathe that he never heard his attacker sneak up behind him, and when he noticed the shadow fall over him it was too late.  
  
Suddenly he found his hands pinned to the ground by a stone statue. Recognizing the owner, he let out a yell and thrashed about. "Shippo! Get this thing off me!"  
  
By this time, Sango and Kagome had climbed out of the spring and were moving in his direction. Making a last ditch effort, Miroku tried in vain to capture the little kitsune with his legs, but Shippo evaded his attempts and leapt into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Sorry Miroku, but I can't let you spy on Kagome. Especially when she gives me chocolate and washes my fur with that pretty smelling stuff." Shippo said.  
  
"What!? You bribed him with chocolate and, and ... perfume!?" Miroku fumed.  
  
"Its shampoo not perfume, and yes I did bribe him if that makes you any happier. Seems to have worked pretty well too." Kagome smirked.  
  
So busy was Miroku with Kagome and Shippo that he never noticed Sango move behind him with a very large rock grasped in her hands. Just as he was about to reply, Sango smashed the rock into the side of his head spinning him around and earning a wince from Shippo and Kagome. Miroku had just enough time for one last thought before slipping off to dream land, 'Dam she looks sexy when she's angry.'  
  
As Sango stood over Miroku, she discarded the rock and looked at his face. "Dam, even when he's been bashed in the head with a rock, he still goes out with some perverted thought in his head," She cursed as she pointed out the blissful smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, that wont be there for long once we get started with him." Kagome said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a bit more chocolate. Going to Shippo she pulled him away from the now prone Miroku and handed him the chocolate, "Good work Shippo, now I want you to go back to Inuyasha and wait for us."  
  
"How come?" He whined.  
  
"Because if you don't, then I'm not going to give you any more chocolate so you can impress Rin." Kagome chided.  
  
"How did you know that!?" Shippo exclaimed with a blush.  
  
"Because we're woman kiddo, we know stuff like that. Now get back to Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok" Shippo grumbled as he walked towards the camp.  
  
After the ladies had left to go for their bathes with Shippo happily trailing, Inuyasha and Miroku had busied themselves with preparing the camp. With everything set up, the two split into the forest to gather wood for the nights fire. Inuyasha quickly made it to the nearest trees and began his search. Before moving deeper, Inuyasha caught Miroku moving into the trees that lined the path to the hot springs.  
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha resumed his quest for wood, 'He's never gonna learn no matter how many times he gets bashed in the head.'  
  
Returning with arms full of assorted branches, Inuyasha noted that the monk was not lying unconscious next to the dying fire, 'Well, he should be getting to the springs soon. I must admit he is getting better.'  
  
Hearing movement in the trees behind him, Inuyasha threw down the wood and spun in time to see a tall shadowed figure with long hair emerge from the trees.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Sorry, about the little cliffy all, but I couldn't resist. Besides, its either I make the chapter longer or don't put it in. And I like to give something to hint at the contents of my next chapter. Anyhoo, good reviews mean I'll spend more time writing and less time playing games, so review please.  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS = MORE UPDATES 


End file.
